The Mario and Sonic Doppelgangers
by SonicGal89
Summary: Mario and Sonic meet their female doppelgangers, Maria Ferdinand and Cassie the hedgehog. But Maria and Cassie's enemies are arising in London, with the help of Bowser and Eggman! Some funny doppelganger havoc WILL happen. An M&S Crossover. All I own are Maria, Cassie, and whatever I named my villains. Rated T for curses like hell and freaking.
1. Chapter 1

(I am in America, but I studied the UK a bit. So I am not British. Thankyou for understanding fellow American and British.)

A plumber and a blue streak were approaching London Eye. It was two weeks before London 2012, and two evil creatures, a huge turtle, and a fat scientist, had hatched an evil scheme to rule London. They're base was in London Eye. Queen Elizabeth the third was in an outrage, and she asked two heroes from different worlds to help. One was a plumber named Mario, who was hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then there was (MY FAVORITE!) a blue hedgehog named Sonic, hero of Mobius, and he could run faster than the speed of sound.

However, a little surprise, even for the villains, was approaching the base. Someone who looked somewhat like Mario and a hedgehog who looked just like Sonic, same powers too, were ready for battle. Eggman, the scientist, was watching them from his spying camera. Actually he had hacked into the London spy cameras, but still, practically the same. "There's that blasted hedgehog and the annoying plumber." He squinted closer at Mario. "Mario has shaved his mustache though, and Sonic died his eyes blue. Heh, they don't ever make sense."

Then the look a likes appeared. "Sonic" spun around the room causing havoc and breaking things while "Mario" was attacking Bowser. Sonic sped in the room. Eggman noticed. "Wait. Its another Sonic! But the one with _green _eyes!" Then Mario hopped in next to him. Bowser looked. "And the _mustached _Mario!" The Sonic look alike sat calmly on Eggman's head. "Wow. Someone _just _like me and my buddy!" "Get off my head, you Sonic two!" "Sonic" hopped off his head and tapped his _bare _foot impatiently. Sonic stared. "No shoes? Bluwe eyes? What the hell?!" Mario was pretty pissed off too. "Well, my counterpart shaved off their mustache!"

"Mario" went up to Mario. "I never had a mustache. Not like I need it. My buddy can't afford shoes. Who cares? We aren't you. You aren't us either. Nice to meet you. I'm Maria." Sonic laughed hard. "Hahahahahaha! Mario's double's a girl! Mario's double's a girl! hahahahahaha!" Mario got a sly grin. "Well, Sonic two, what's your name? Sonia?" "Nah. I'm Cassie. Cassie Green da hedgehog. My last name doesn't match, don't ya think?" Sonic shut his trap. "What the freaking hell my double is a girl!" Now Mario snickered in his palm. "I'm Mario, he's Sonic." Maria nodded. "We have a great taste in clothing, don't ya think?" "Yeah. Better than naked hedgehogs." "So what are you doing here with Sonic fighting the Calitratea and Doctor HoneyDew?"

"What?" asked Sonic. "This is Bowser! And my enemy is doctor Eggman!" Cassie just stared. "No wonder he didn't like my on his head!" Sonic just stared unamused. "So, wears your shoes." "Like an orphan who sleeps in a dumpster can afford worthless shoes." "Awe. That...sucks..." Well the villains gave up. They didn't want these chattering hooligans to piss them off. "We give up! Just all four of you freaking leave! We've had a hell of a night!" yelled Bowser. And so the four did. "Hey Cassie, Maria, wanna come back with us to the hotel? You can compete in the Olympics with us."

Maria and Cassie looked at eachother. "I would love to." said Cassie. "Might as well live our dream!" said Maria. Mario smiled. "Thanks for accepting the offer!" Sonic smiled too as he handed Cassie a card that looked like a credit card. "I wanna go on a run. Go to my hotel room and take a shower...you smell like old chicken scraps, no offense. I hope you like water because _I _don't. Mario, you can take her to my room, right?" "Sure thing Sonic. This will definitely trick Amy Rose," he turned to Cassie, "The fan-girl." Cassie chuckled. "Just like Kevin."


	2. In their hotel rooms

Cassie strolled into the hotel. There was a fox who looked like the mystical kitsune. "Hey Sonic!" he looked down at Cassie's feet. "Oh. You took off your shoes already? You look so dirty! But...what did you get into? You smell like chicken. Did you run into that dumb chicken Scratch? hehe." Cassie decided to nod. Being a boy was the dream. She was a tomboy after all. Playing one was even better. She walked into the shower. The water felt so serene to her as it trickled down her quills with a peaceful warmth. She almost forgot to use soap and shampoo. Luckily she did. She wrapped a towel around her chest because she didn't want Tails noticing her breast. She barely had one, being a hedgehog, you couldn't even see it, but she could tell just by looking that Tails had an IQ of 400.

Cassie also wrapped a towel around her head quills. She went out and relaxed on the bed next to Tails. She hoped Sonic wouldn't mind and that Tails wasn't a lover or anything. Then a pink hedgehog dashed into the hotel room. Dang. Amy Rose. She jumped on Cassie and found out that "Sonic" was calm about it. "Oh Sonikku! You didn't run away from me! You _do _love me!" Cassie was calm, hence Kevin Collins the hedgehog did it to her all the time. Tails was shocked. "Wow Sonic...this is low for you you." Then Amy accidentally elbowed her breast. Cassie's eyes bulged, the last thing you'd want.

Amy noticed this. "Er...did I feel something?" she looked in the towel. "Sonic! I didn't know you were a girl! Ew! Now they'll think I'm gay!" She ran out of the room. Tails kissed Cassie's cheek. "So I'm not gay." "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she thought. Then Sonic came in. "Hey Cassie! Hey Tails! What are you two doing? Did you enjoy the shower?" Cassie got up to hug Sonic. "Er..um...the kitsune said he's gay." Sonic bulged his eyes. "TAILS WHAT THE ****N HELL!" "It was a joke! Because Amy went out of the room screaming that she couldn't believe she was gay!" Cassie sighed in relief and so did Sonic.

~In Mario's room~

Mario and Maria were talking on the bed since Luigi wasn't home. Then there was a knock at the hotel room door. "Come in." peach came in, a little freaked out. "Mario...Mario...which ever one are you..." Maria pointed to Mario. "He has a mustache, I don't. It's kind of more obvious than Sonic and Cassie." Peach looked at Mario. "Who is he?" "She is my doppelganger. Who knew? heehee. This is Maria. Maria, my girlfriend Princess Toadstool, Peach, my doppelganger Maria." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Ms. Toadstool." "Hello there Maria. You can call me Peach." All three started talking and getting to know each-other. Maria loved lacrosse and her and Cassie were on the Colikosa high school's track team and basketball team. Mario enjoyed his doppelganger so much.

Then Luigi came home. He looked at Maria. "Two Marios, on without a mustache! Mama-mia!" "Shaving ahair cut: to bits!" Mario and Maria sung in unison harmony. Everyone laughed. "Long live Mario and Maria!" Exclaimed Peach.


	3. The fakers and the phonies

Sonic woke up to the sound of sweet singing. "Tripping out, spinning around, I'm underground, I fell down, I fell down, I'm freaking out, so where am I now? Upside down, and I can't stop it now. But you can't stop me nooooooooooooooooooowwwwwww, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'll get bbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyy, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ve, when the worlds crashing down! When I fall in hit the ground, I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I won't cryyiiii." But yet a tear rolled down her cheek. Sonic almost shed a tear himself. She lived in a dumpster and yet with no shoes did everything like Sonic but somewhat _better. _She had outstanding patience. Sonic got up and saw Cassie, who had slept on the floor. Sonic had offered the spare bed and he'd sleep with Tails, but Cassie had chosen the floor. Sonic sighed. She must have been from another dimension. Doctor HoneyDew...what was he like? He'd never know. For all he knew her world was in danger, but she and Maria were sent here. It hurt Sonic's feelings a lot. Did she ever chaos control? What's her Shadow like? was she a hero yet?

"Hey Cassie?" "Yes Mister Sonic?" "Call me Sonic. But, what is your dimension?" "Dimension Z." "I;m from Dimension B, but right now we're in A for the Olympics. So I'm far from home, but your far from home too. By the way, what is Doctor HoneyDew like?" "Well, he's actually HoneyDew the dark. He took over the Colapian Ninja Society and hypnotized them to work for him." "Not as evil as Eggman. He took Mobians, my people, and turned them into robots." "But they are professional. They killed my parents when I was a baby, after I was born minutes after a Sonic Boom in a Jet Attack." "Hey! I got my speed from a jet attack too! I was born three months later, though." "I was supposed to be too, but to save my life a bit they took me out early. So I didn't grow my body parts fully in, put I can run real fast. I use my speed and karate training to beat the Ninjas." Sonic stared. That's why she never grew a breast. All that was there was a bump as big as an eraser laying down.

"Well, I'll race you downstairs!" Sonic zipped out of the room. Cassie followed behind, but at half speed. Then a hotel door opened to reveal a black hedgehog that sort of looked Jessica. "Hey faker." How'd he know? Cassie stayed silent. "Ah. The treatment I usually give you. Well, I want to fight right in the streets of London right now. I will prove I'm the Ultimate Life Form at long last and that _you're _the faker." Cassie decided to play Sonic now, for the sake of Sonic. They dashed outside and lined up. Crowds went all over the streets. The Queen saw this and was mad. "I thought they agreed to not do this! Can't they wait till these Olympics are over?!" A gunshot boomed. Cassie took lead. Yet Shadow came right up near her. "Wow faker. Haven't seen you so nervous." But to Cassie no wonder. Playing someone else wan't easy.

Mario, Peach, and Maria were getting a coffee from Starbucks when they noticed two blurs. "Shadow and Sonic?!" said Mario. Maria felt a chill. "What if it's Cassie?! She doesn't stand a chance against this Shadow! Jessica, her phony, yes! Shadow, no!" Mario and Maria handed their coffees to Peach and grabbed a speed flower. They came red blurs that were following. The orange and green blurs ahead were nearing each other. "Now for fun!" said Shadow. He gave Cassie a kick in the rib. She stumbled, but right back near Shadow and started throwing karate moves, but Shadow chaos controlled behind a choked her with his leg. "I won't loose!" thought Cassie. "For Sonic! For my Sonic!"

Sonic was eating a bagel when tails asked, "Hey Sonic! Sonic, right?" Sonic nodded. "Someone is racing Shadow! I think it was Cassie!" Sonic choked up his bagel into a napkin. "Shit! She won't stand a chance! That's damn faker has crossed the line!" He quickly left the breakfast lobby and with a Sonic boom dashed off to the streets in recruit. Tails quickly followed. Knuckles stopped eating his muffin and decided to follow. After all, he was the other member of Team Sonic. Sonic ran as fast as he could. "Cassie! Cassie Green! Cassie!"

Cassie was nearing unconsciousness. She avoided her continuously battling headache as well as she could. She stumbled, but she kept running and fighting. Maria was shedding tears as she ran. Mario was sad for her. Then between the plumbers came a blue blur. "Have you guys seen Cassie?!" Mario pointed ahead. "Hurry! I think she's loosing consciousness!" Sonic sped faster ahead and now saw two blurs; one orange and one green. he sped as fast as he could, more than ever before. 1 Sonic boom per 3 seconds! He couldn't bare see her hurt. Then a pink blur appeared next to the green and orange. She looked like Shadow but any part Red was pink, had long sexy eyelashes, no chest hair, huge breast hidden by a hot pink bikini and huge magenta lips.

"Hey phony!" It was Jessica Magenta. She punched Cassie in the face. She fell back, done for and now unconscious. But a blue blur scooped her up and took the lead. Everyone lay Cassie on the ground and Sonic cried. Shadow was confused. "Two Sonic's?" Then he looked over to Jessica. "Two me's?" Jessica gasped. "Oh no. I shouldn't have given final blow to her if she was fighting against a stranger. What was she thinking? _You _were _,__ me_?" Shadow sighed. "No...I thought she was Sonic. My hugest mistake. Who are you?" "Jessica. Jessica Magenta. And there's phony bitch. Or Cassie Green." "Ah. I'm Shadow Robotnik, and my damn faker is Sonic Needlemouse." They shook hands.

Sonic though was crying real hard. "Why?! She didn't deserve this! She never did anything! All I wanted was to race her to the lobby, not _kill _her!" Then Cassie's blue eye opened. "Wha...what happened.." she looked up to see a crying Sonic over top of her. Mario and Maria finally caught up and skidded to a stop. "Cassie! Are you alright?" Maria asked as she knelled next to her. "Sonic!" Cassie exclaimed as she hugged Sonic tight. "You _are _now the fastest thing alive. I did what I was born early for. To run." Sonic leaned back and had Cassie rest in his arms.

But meanwhile in a new section of London Eye, two Koopas shook hands while a fat and a thin scientist were scheming a plot. "I can't wait to release this Ninja robot Doctor HoneyDew. I appreciate your assistance in helping beat both Sonic's." "Indeed. Miss Green won't even see it coming."

To Be Continued...


End file.
